Dark Magic
by Leyaeb
Summary: When Minerva was young, she was kept under control by her demented father. When she escapes briefly, she meets Albus Dumbledore and feels that nothing will be the same again. Please R and R! COMPLETE!
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  The characters are for the most part J.K. Rowling's.  Persephone Dialore is a creation of mine.           

The rain, hitting the window panes and rolling slowly down, was a magnificent sight with the light from the fire falling upon it.  Individual drops appeared to be beads of flame, dancing to the enchanting melody of the tempest.  It was the type of storm that did not darken the sky but rather let the heavens remain visible, the light of the stars only serving to make it all the more beautiful.

            Entrancing, somewhat haunting music was coming from the old piano by the fire.  The man sitting by the hearth watched the woman at the piano in silence.  It is said that staring into flames can be hypnotizing, but to him, looking at the woman with the firelight playing across her face was more spellbinding.

            It was amazing, he thought, how much time could change things.  The first time he had heard that song, life had been so different.  The tune had been faintly sinister, showing him just how wrong the world was.  It had changed now.  Everything had changed.

            As if the same thoughts were passing through her mind, the woman abruptly stopped playing.  She sighed and gazed into the fireplace, its glow in her deep green eyes.

            "What is it, Minerva?"

            Minerva shook her head.  She took her eyes away from the fire and looked at him.  "Nothing, Albus.  I was just remembering."


	2. Dark Magic

            Sweat dripped down Persephone Dialore's face as she tried desperately to finish the preparations.  Though she was not a very gifted Seer, she knew enough about her husband to know that he was coming for her.  He did not want her to finish her task.  He was going to kill her before it could be completed.

            Persephone would not normally care if he killed her.  She was planning to kill herself as soon as everything was ready, but if he killed her…all of her plotting would be for naught.

            She had always been ashamed of what a poor witch she was.  Not able to do anything above average, never able to do what her heart truly desired.  She knew how, she doubted if anyone alive knew more about Dark Magic than her.  Well, except perhaps Grindelwald.  But her husband had always been too weak of character to do anything with his power.  He always talked about waiting for the opportune moment to try to take on the entire wizarding community.  Persephone was tired of waiting.

            She rested her hand on her bulging stomach.  She could not do what she wanted, but her daughter would be able to.  As soon as Persephone finished the potion and drank it, everything would start to play out just as she wanted it to.  The potion would enable her daughter to absorb power from other wizards, to turn curses and spells into power for herself.  No one would be able to rival her.  She could fulfill her mother's dream and declare herself the supreme ruler of mankind.  Even her name, Minerva, supported her eventual reign.  The warrior goddess.

            The potion was ready.  Persephone poured it into a glass and forced it down.  She screamed.  Even as the potion touched her lips she felt her power being drained.  Grindelwald burst into the room.  "Persephone!  No!"  He saw that she had already done it.  "You whore!  You filthy whore!"  He raised his wand.  "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared.

            The room was filled with a bright green light as Persephone let out a blood-curdling shriek.  The sound of a baby's crying rang sharply in the air.  Persephone let out a last moan and rolled onto her side.

            Grindelwald stooped down and picked up the baby, completely ignoring his dead wife.  He held Minerva in his arms with a demented smile on his face.  His plan had worked out exactly.  Persephone had sacrificed herself to make her child supremely powerful, and one day Grindelwald would harness her power and claim everything for himself.

            Although Grindelwald knew what the spell would do, he was still extremely startled when the baby opened her eyes, eyes of an unearthly green color, much like the light from the killing curse.


	3. Ruler

"Minerva!  Would you come down here, please?"

            Minerva immediately left her room in her father's closet and went down to his office.  She saw him sitting behind his desk, his arms open wide to accept her.  She went to him and got into his lap.

            "Good morning, beautiful," he said, stroking her long black hair.  "Thank you for obeying me."

            Minerva nodded, comfortable in her perch upon his knee.  For as long as she could remember, every time she did something her father wanted, he would thank her for it.  She felt like he did not need to.  When he simply requested something, she was just as happy to do it as she was when she felt forced to, like when his voice was inside her head urging her toward something.

            Minerva reached toward the plaque on her father's desk.  Her father handed it to her.  She ran her fingers over the shiny surface, saying "Headmaster."

            He looked at her in astonishment.  "How did you know that was what it said?"

            She smiled.  "I just know.  Are you the 'Headmaster'?"

            "Yes, I am."

            "What does it mean?"

            He kissed the top of her head.  "It means that I am the ruler of this school, beautiful."

            Minerva turned the plaque over and over in her hands.  "Are you the ruler of anything else?"  She did not notice the bitterness in his voice when he replied.

            "No."

            "Do you think I can ever be the ruler of anything?" she asked, not really understanding what it meant to be a ruler, but wanting to be just like her father.

            He tightened his hold around her.  "Maybe someday."


	4. Playtime

            Minerva sat on her father's bed, playing with her toys.  She pointed at the puzzle and it started solving itself as she watched.  She pointed at the chess board and the pieces got into position.  They then began playing the game without any help from her.  She turned her attention to the jump rope.  It went around in midair as if an invisible person was using it.  Minerva smiled.  It was so much fun playing with her things.

            She lay on her back, looking at the ceiling.  She made it change colors, through all the colors of the rainbow in order.  Sometimes she forgot which color came next, but that was to be expected.  She had never seen one, after all.

            Minerva listened to the voices down in her father's office.  She heard her father shouting at someone, and then the familiar word "Crucio."  The sounds of screams filled the air, but it did not bother Minerva.  Her father had once done the same thing to her, long ago.  She had not eaten all of her dinner and when he told her to finish it, she did not.  He used the spell on her, and when it was lifted, he pulled her onto his lap.  He explained to her that he had not wanted to do it, but she had forced him to.  She needed to listen to him if she wanted to or not.  He warned her that if she ever disobeyed him again, he would do the same thing.  Minerva had nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  She knew he was right.

            Her father realized a long time ago that he would need Minerva to trust him and obey him without question early on.  Only in this way could he ensure that she would follow his instructions during the eventual struggle for power.  He also needed to have her feel the effects of his magic, so he could instill a sense of fear and respect of him in her.  At the earliest point that she was able to understand, he told her that she needed to let his magic work on her, no matter what.  He knew that she could absorb spells he put on her, but she was also able to feel them, if she willed it.  He insisted that she needed to, and she believed him.  She was very obedient.

            "Minerva!  Please come here!"

            Minerva got up quickly and went to her father's office.  No one was there apart from him.  "Who was here?"

            Her father smiled.  "Just a friend of mine.  He had to leave.  Thank you for listening to me."

            Minerva nodded.  "You don't like him as much as me, do you?"

            He hugged her.  "No, beautiful.  I could never like anyone as much as you."


	5. Requests

            On Minerva's eleventh birthday, she woke up early and went downstairs without her father even calling her.  She ran to him at his desk and crawled into his lap.  "Good morning, Father!"

            Her father smiled back at her and kissed her.  "Happy birthday, beautiful!  Have you decided what you want?"  He pulled out his wand to create whatever she desired.

            Minerva looked around the room, searching for inspiration.  She finally looked back at her father.  "Can I have a stick like yours?  You always do magic with your stick, and I don't have one."

            Her father was taken aback.  "Why do you want a wand, Minerva?  You do not need one to do magic."

            Minerva pouted.  "But I want one because you have one."

            Her father shook his head.  "I'm sorry, my Minerva, but you cannot have one.  You must continue doing your magic just the way you always have."

            Minerva scowled for a moment.  She looked around again, and her eyes stopped on the curtained, barred window.  "Can we go outside?"

            "Why do you want to go outside?"

            "I don't know.  Because it's there.  Have you ever been outside, Father?"

            Her father gave a somewhat cruel smile.  "Yes, I have been outside.  And you will go one day, but not today."

            "Then I want nothing."  Her eyes were shining.

            He did not know what to do.  He desperately wanted to please Minerva, but giving her a wand would work against his plan.  He did not want her to become dependant upon them like all other witches and wizards.  She was special, and he did not want that to change.  And to go outside would be to risk being seen, and no one knew about his daughter yet.  Few people had even known that he was married, and he had taken care of those few.

            Minerva got up and began going upstairs.  "Wait, Minerva!"

            She turned around.  "What?"

            Her father waved his wand and a grand piano appeared in the corner of his office.  "I have a present for you."  He thought that the many keys and the different sounds might amuse her.

            Minerva went over to the bench.  "What is it?"

            "It is a piano, Minerva.  It plays music."

            Minerva looked at him curiously.  "What is music?"

            "Music is…well, here, I'll play you some."  Her father sat at the bench and began to play the original tune to the Hogwarts School Song.  "Now you try."

            Minerva sat on the bench beside him and pushed a few keys.  "How do I know what to push?"

            Her father waved his wand and a music book appeared on the stand.  He opened it to very difficult songs, hoping that she would be able to sit here quietly for a long time.  He had work to do elsewhere.

            Minerva halfheartedly pressed a few keys in turn and shook her head.  She moved up by a key and did the same.  She did this until she was satisfied with the sound, and then started to play the song in front of her.  It was not perfect, but she was unmistakably playing Pachelbel's Canon.

            Her father stared at her.  "How do you do that?"

Minerva shrugged.  "It sounded best this way."

Her father watched her playing for a few more minutes, and then he stood up.  "Minerva, I have to go do some work.  I will see you later."

Minerva stopped playing.  "But…it's my birthday.  Why are you leaving?"

He dropped to one knee and kissed her hand.  "I must, beautiful."  He stood up and pointed his wand at her.  "Remember what I said to you, you have to let my magic work.  I do not want to do this, but I have to.  We both have to do things we do not want to."  Minerva nodded silently, tears dripping down her face.  "Imperio!"

Minerva heard her father's voice in her head.  "Stay here and be quiet.  Play the piano and practice your magic.  Do not leave this room.  If anyone comes in, do not let your presence be known.  Listen to me.  Stay here."

Minerva turned around and played the piano.  She did not move when the door opened and her father's footsteps echoed down the hall.


	6. Transfiguration

            "Minerva!  I'm back!"  There was no answer.  "Minerva!"  Suddenly her father smiled.  He had trained her well.  "Minerva!  Stop playing the piano and come here!"

            The playing stopped.  Minerva came to her father, her disappointment from earlier completely gone.  "Hello!  Did it go well?"

            Her father picked her up.  "Did what go well?"

            "I don't know.  Whatever you had to do."

            He grinned.  "Yes, it went well.  Thank you for asking.  And…thank you for following my instructions."  He put her down.  "Did you master the piano while I was gone?"

            Minerva smiled and took his hand.  "Yes, let me play it for you.  And then I have a surprise."  She turned back to him.  "What's that?"  She pointed to his robe.

            Her father looked down at it.  There were a few spots of blood on the chest.  "Oh…nothing, beautiful."  He tapped his robes with his wand and the spots disappeared.  He thought he had gotten them all.

            Minerva promptly moved on to another subject.  "Sit there," she commanded, pointing at a space next to the piano.  No sooner had she pointed, a chair materialized out of nowhere.  Her father smiled with pride.

            She sat down at the bench and played all the difficult songs in the book, each absolutely flawlessly.  Her father did notice, however, that they were played with almost eerie precision.  When she was done he stood and applauded.  "Wonderful!  Absolutely amazing!"

            Minerva beamed at him.  "Now are you ready for my surprise?"  When he inclined his head she told him to close his eyes. 

After a moment, her father felt something on his lap.  He opened his eyes and saw a kitten on his knee.  The kitten had shockingly green eyes.  "Minerva!  Change back!"

The kitten grew and turned into Minerva again.  Her father grabbed her by the shoulders, as if to convince himself that she was real.  "Minerva," he said weakly.  "When did you learn to do that?"

"This morning when you were gone.  One of them came in, and I decided to copy it."

Her father stiffened.  "Did anyone come in with the cat?"

Minerva thought for a moment.  "No.  Just the cat.  I turned it purple."

Her father laughed somewhat coldly.  "Minerva, I'm glad you listen to me as well as you do.  Some people do not.  I do not like punishing them."


	7. Truth

Minerva was laying flat on her back on her father's bed, practicing her magic. She would change the shape of the room, the colors of different objects, and their locations. Two men had called upon her father, and she had come up to his room. He had not told her to do so. She was rather proud that she had come up by herself. She liked pleasing him.

Her father's voice floated up the stairs and Minerva noticed that he did not sound at all happy. He was using words she had never heard, and it shocked Minerva. She had never heard him sound so upset. She made up her mind to always obey him without question so he would never have cause to be this way with her.

Minerva stopped with her magic for a moment. She wondered if it would make him happier if she went downstairs with him. After all, he never told her to leave. If he had, she would not venture out of the room, but as he had not, perhaps he would be grateful for her company.

Making up her mind, she got up off the bed and went downstairs. There was a break in the noise and she thought that the men may have left. Just as she reached the point on the stairs when it was possible to see into the office, she saw her father raise his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled. Minerva watched in confusion as the man fell to the ground and did not move anymore. She had never seen anyone act like that. She listened as the remaining man spoke.

"You will not get away with this, Grindelwald! I have always suspected you of being the killer we were after, not just some random psychopath. I assure you, I have already informed the Minister of my suspicions, and though you may kill all of us in this room, you will pay in the end."

Her father grabbed the man by the front of his robes. "You are lying, Mudblood. You told no one, and if you had thought of doing that, they would simply become the next on my list." He threw the man against the wall with extreme force. Minerva put her hand over her mouth at the sight of the red streak that was left behind. She did not know what it was.

Minerva wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs, unnoticed, and forget everything she had just seen. The man had said that her father had…killed…the other. She did not want to believe it, but the evidence was there in front of her. She had seen it with her own eyes, and was not likely to ever forget it. The expression on her father's face terrified her. She remained where she was.

Her father raised his wand. "I will show you what I do to those foolish enough to lie to me." He spoke a spell Minerva had never heard, and the man began bleeding profusely from a gash that had appeared on his chest. He collapsed onto the ground and lay in a pool of blood, moaning.

Minerva could not bear to watch as her father sat silently behind his desk, surveying the two men in front of him. She changed into her kitten form and ran to her bedroom as silently as possible. Once there, she jumped onto her bed and untransfigured herself.

She felt incredibly dizzy. It was as if her entire world was coming crashing down because of the events of the last five minutes. It dawned on her that whenever her father left, he must have gone to do what he just did. The spots on his robes had been blood. He had taken people's lives away from them, and he did not seem to care.

Even thinking the words to herself, Minerva had to suppress the gag reflex. She could not think of him as her father anymore. He was evil.

It was suddenly apparent why her father kept such control over her. He did not want her to find out. He told her what to do all the time in order to keep his secret. Minerva began to doubt all the things he had ever told her. She wondered why he always insisted that she must let his spells work. She did not like letting them work, particularly the one that filled her body with so much pain she did not know who she was. He said he did it because he loved her, but he did not. He did not know what love was. Minerva realized with a pang that she did not either. She had never experienced love.

Minerva knew that she could not allow Grindelwald to know that she knew the truth. She would continue to act as she had always behaved, with 'love' and reverence. But, she vowed to herself that the next time he cast a spell on her, she would not let it work. She would pretend that it did, but she would control it, not the other way around. Meanwhile, she had to decide what to do about him.

Minerva was startled out of her thoughts when Grindelwald entered the room. "Hello, beautiful. How are you?"

Minerva had to force herself not scream. "Fine, Father. I'm very tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

Grindelwald nodded. "Alright. Pleasant dreams. I love you."

Minerva felt tears coming to her eyes. She got under the covers quickly and nodded. She could not bring herself to repeat the words. "Good night." As soon as she was sure that Grindelwald was gone, she put her face in her pillow and cried silently.


	8. Blue

As hard as Minerva tried to pretend that everything was as it should be, she found the constant acting to be exhausting. She was exceptionally bright and mature for an eleven year old, but no one could be asked to handle what she had seen. In addition, Minerva had never had the experiences that most children her age had had. She did not know anyone apart from Grindelwald, so finding out that he was not like she thought was incredibly difficult to deal with.

Although Minerva knew what it meant, she was very much relieved when Grindelwald told her that he was going out on business for a few hours. She allowed him to place the Imperius Curse upon her, telling her to remain in the room and practice her magic. Minerva performed complex spells on objects in the room until she was sure that Grindelwald was gone. Then she concentrated on ignoring the commands.

With no difficulty, Minerva managed to get Grindelwald's voice out of her head and she felt wonderful freedom. She opened the door that Grindelwald always went through on his way out and found herself on a spiral staircase. It began to move as soon as she stepped onto it and Minerva felt escalating excitement within her. When the staircase stopped moving in front of a door, she pushed that open and stepped into the halls of Hogwarts.

Fearing to be seen by someone she did not want to view her, Minerva changed into a kitten and set off in search of someone, anyone who looked trustworthy. She knew that she needed to tell someone about Grindelwald and what he was actually like. She did not know if other people had been fooled the same way she had, but in any case someone should know the full truth.

Minerva passed many people in the hall, but no one paid much attention to her. As she had guessed, it was fairly common to see animals in the hallways. She looked desperately to find someone who struck her as a good person, though she had never met a good person and did not really know what they were like.

When she passed one classroom, Minerva knew at once that the man inside was the one to tell. It was obvious upon first glance that he was a great man. She was drawn to his eyes, clear and crystal blue, shockingly brilliant. They reminded her a bit of her own eyes, only hers were green, not blue. By looking at his eyes and his face, she felt like she already knew him and could trust him, perhaps because his appearance was so different from that of Grindelwald. In place of the jet black hair, this man had beautiful golden-brown hair. It reminded Minerva of the wood of her bed.

With the stealth that is an inborn quality in cats, Minerva slipped into the room and crouched in a corner. As soon as the last student left, Minerva returned to her normal form. She closed the door by pointing at it.

The man looked around at her in surprise. He had no idea how she had managed to get so close to him without him noticing. He had never seen her before, but he knew he could never forget her. He had never seen eyes like that before…they were positively enchanting. "Hello. May I help you?" he asked pleasantly, trying to disguise the confusion in his voice.

Minerva did not waste time answering his question. She simply began rattling off information about Grindelwald. "The Headmaster Grindelwald is evil. He is killing people and he lies. He is out right now killing people. I know this is true. Please, please do something. He must be stopped."

The man opened his mouth to question her further, but as quickly as she had appeared, the girl had disappeared. The only thing he saw was a small tabby kitten running across the threshold as the door opened and closed of its own accord.

Minerva ran all the way back to the door that led to her home of the last eleven years. To her dismay, the door did not open. In her panic, she assumed that Grindelwald had discovered that she was gone and was doing this to torture her. As soon as this thought crossed her mind, she heard footsteps in the hallway behind her. She hid behind a statue and watched in horror as Grindelwald walked up to the door. He leaned in close to it and muttered, "Arvadek adava," and slipped through the door.

Minerva knew that this was her only chance to get back inside. She made to follow him, even though she ran the risk of being seen. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. She had often made things invisible while practicing her magic. Could she possibly turn herself invisible? She did exactly what she would do to make something else disappear to herself, and she held out her paw to be sure. She could not see it. It had worked. She darted in after Grindelwald just as the door closed. Silently, she raced in front of him and ran all the way to her room, making all the doors open and close by themselves.

Minerva lay on her bed and tried to catch her breath, performing magic on different belongings of hers as Grindelwald expected her to. She heard his footsteps on the stairs as he came searching for her.

"Minerva! Stop practicing and come to me."

She stopped and went directly to his room. "Hello. May I show you my new spell?"

"Of course, beautiful."

Minerva stood in the middle of the room and pointed to everything. One by one, all of the objects in the room became invisible except for Grindelwald and Minerva.

Grindelwald clapped his hands. "That's wonderful! Have you tried to turn yourself invisible?"

Minerva shook her head. "No. I don't think I could do that."


	9. Resolve

The words of the girl stayed with Albus Dumbledore for days. He did not know what to do with the knowledge he had been given. At first, he had just pushed aside the event as a prank. It was not a very mature or intelligent joke, but it was common knowledge that Headmaster Grindelwald was not very popular. He was hardly more popular than Phineas Nigellus, and he had been despised. When he had retired in 1930 and Grindelwald had taken up his position, few people were pleased.

Had anyone else told him that the Headmaster was evil, Albus would have dismissed it without a worry. The more he thought about it, however, the more he thought he should look into it. The girl had been so frantic, and he had seen fear in her eyes. It made Albus feel more wary that he had never seen her before. He had met each and every student in the school and he was positive that she was not a pupil of his, though she looked about the size of a first year.

Albus could not get those eyes out of his head, or her voice. He had been so surprised to find anyone in his room, much less a small girl that looked like she had never been outside with eyes like green fire. There had been something spellbinding about her appearance and voice that he could not forget. He made up his mind to go see the Headmaster.


	10. Threats

Minerva was practicing the piano when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at Grindelwald. "Stay there," he ordered, and went to the door that led out into the castle.

Minerva obeyed Grindelwald, as she was wont to do, but that did not stop her from listening carefully to try and discover who was at the door. She heard the Grindelwald and another man speaking and her heart started beating faster. It was him.

She continued playing, hoping that the business would require her father to bring the man up. She desperately wanted to see him again. She smiled to herself when she heard the distinct sounds of the men on the spiraling stairs, and the opening of the door. She turned most of her attention back to the piano so that Grindelwald would not know that she was eavesdropping.

"Sit down, Professor. How may I be of service?"

Albus did not answer for a moment. Someone was playing the piano, and he wondered who it was. The song being played was beautiful, but something about it made him feel a sense of foreboding. It was far too perfect. "I wished to discuss with you what you thought we ought to tell the students about all these deaths that are being reported in the paper. I believe some of them are starting to be worried, and it is of course our job as their educators to make them feel safe." He watched Grindelwald closely.

Grindelwald did not do anything exceptionally suspicious, but he did glance over at the corner where Minerva was playing the piano.

"Who is that playing so exceptionally?"

Grindelwald looked at Albus and then quickly back at Minerva. "Minerva, come here please." He put his hand inside his robes and clutched his wand. He had always been intimidated by Albus. Everyone knew that he was an immensely powerful wizard.

Albus noticed Grindelwald's movement and carefully made ready his own wand. He then turned to see who Minerva was, though he already had a suspicion. He watched as the very girl who had warned him walked resolutely up to Grindelwald and stood beside him.

"Minerva, I would like you to meet Professor Dumbledore. He works in the school. Albus, this is my daughter, Minerva."

Albus bowed slightly with a smile. "I had no idea you had children, Headmaster."

Grindelwald gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Just the one. And I hope I can trust you to mention this to no one." It did not matter if Albus promised not to tell anyone. He would not leave the office alive anyway.

"Of course. It's wonderful to meet you, Minerva."

Minerva did not answer. She simply stood, staring into his eyes. He had come.

Grindelwald broke the silence. "Albus, I suggest that we tell the students nothing. It is not our place; undoubtedly their parents would wish to be the ones to explain."

Albus looked at him strangely. "Are you not concerned about this situation?"

Grindelwald answered coldly. "Not to the extent that many are." He saw in Albus's eyes that he knew the truth. It was time to act. Grindelwald sprang up and whipped out his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Albus deflected the spell quite easily and began sending back a stream of his own. The sound of crashes filled the office as spells went off their marks and left chairs, pictures, and books as smoldering wreckage. Albus could see that Grindelwald was a very powerful wizard, but fortunately Albus was far more powerful. Before long, Albus had his wand to Grindelwald's chest and the dark wizard was completely at his mercy. "I want you to turn yourself in, Grindelwald. I do not want to kill you, but if you make me I will. If you come cooperatively, you will be put in Azkaban, alive. Minerva will be cared for."

Grindelwald stared into Albus's eyes. "Come here, Minerva." Minerva hesitated. "I said, come here. Now."

Minerva came closer to him. He grabbed her and pulled her in front of him. He pointed his wand at her head, showing Albus what he would do if they were not allowed to escape.

Albus lowered his wand. "Do not hurt her." He looked at Minerva. She was still looking at him, seemingly unaware that her father was threatening to kill her. But perhaps if she had noticed, she would not have been surprised. She had known the truth about him all along. "You will not get away with this. Even if I am not the one to do it, someone will bring you to justice."

Grindelwald hugged Minerva to himself and with a wave of his cloak, they were gone, leaving Albus in shock. He did not even have the power to get around the Apparition guards of the castle. How Grindelwald managed it, he did not know.

Albus immediately went to inform the Minister of Magic and the Deputy Headmaster. "Armando, I think we are in need of a new person to run this school."


	11. Discoveries

After the incident in the Headmaster's office, Grindelwald was not heard from for many years. The deaths continued but there was never any evidence that would betray the perpetrator, though most steadfastly believed it was Grindelwald. Albus remained busy teaching Transfiguration and doing research, trying to locate the wizard.

By delving into books about Dark Magic long since forgotten, he learned much about Grindelwald's life. He read about his marriage to the psychotic witch Persephone Dialore and the horrific ending to her life. Much to his surprise, Albus found out that Grindelwald was not the wizard's surname. He had always found it odd that the only name the Headmaster was referred to by was Grindelwald and he had never heard a first name. As it turned out, Grindelwald McGonagall was a Scottish born son of the two leaders of a strange cult in the forests of Scotland. There was supposedly a large castle there where Grindelwald had lived as a child. Grindelwald had also killed his parents at the same castle.

It took Albus four years to discover all this information. He had not really found anything of importance until he found out Grindelwald's last name, and then many of the readings he came across were in a strange language that he spent months deciphering. As soon as he read about the castle, however, he had a feeling that it was the exact place he was looking for. As soon as the school year was over and Albus had the freedom to leave the castle, he set off for Scotland.


	12. Battle

On a stormy night in July, Albus began his journey from his house in the countryside to the McGonagall manor in Scotland. He felt very apprehensive, knowing that he could very well die in a few short hours. Albus had never been afraid of Grindelwald, but he was certain that the wizard would manipulate Minerva for his own use. Albus would gladly protect any witch or wizard in danger, but he had admitted to himself a long time ago that he had a large soft spot for Minerva. He would die to protect her, no matter what. If Grindelwald threatened to kill Minerva, Albus would surrender with no questions asked.

Albus apparated to the forest on the edges of the manor. He knew that Grindelwald would no doubt have put up security about the perimeter of his land, much like the charms on Hogwarts.

Upon reaching the castle, Albus crept over a wall and began his frantic search for Grindelwald and Minerva. He had a feeling that, one way or the other, this was going to end that night.

There were shouts coming from the basement, so Albus ran silently down the stairs. When he could see what was going on but was mainly hidden, Albus stopped. His eyes widened in horror.

A man lay in the middle of the dungeon room, unmistakably dead. Not ten feet from the man stood Grindelwald, his wand trained on something on the floor. It was Minerva. She was writhing in pain, but did not make a sound.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE WITH MY WORK! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! CRUCIO!"

Despite his shock and terror, Albus noticed that something about Minerva was different. Usually spells just connected with people, but with Minerva, it appeared that she sucked it into her. She looked slightly illuminated.

Albus leapt out from behind the wall and pointed his wand at Minerva. "Finite Incantatem," he said quietly.

Grindelwald looked at him in amazement. He lowered his wand for a moment. "Dumbledore." Albus could tell that Grindelwald was fearful. He glanced between Minerva and Albus a few times. "Minerva. Kill him."

Albus felt his heart skip a beat. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not that. How did Grindelwald expect a fifteen year old girl with no wand to kill him? He did not know what Grindelwald was up to, but he knew it could be nothing good. He stared at Minerva, stared at the face and eyes that had been haunting him for four years.

Minerva looked back into his eyes. Her face held great sorrow and turmoil and Albus wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and comfort her. But first he had to survive.

Minerva did nothing. She made no move to or away from Albus or Grindelwald. Grindelwald's eyes narrowed in fury. "Minerva! Obey me! Kill him!" Minerva stayed still. "KILL HIM! IMPERIO!"

It was then that Albus knew it was all over. He could never bring himself to fight against Minerva, and he did not see how she was to ignore the Imperius Curse. To his immense surprise, however, Minerva turned away from him. "No," she said quietly.

Grindelwald stepped forward. "What?" he asked dangerously.

Minerva stepped closer to him. "No. I will not kill him. I will not allow your spell to work. I haven't for years. You cannot control me. I will not kill him."

Albus had no idea what was going on, but he could tell that Grindelwald was blinded by his rage. He had never seen any man look so out of control. Suddenly, Grindelwald lunged for Minerva. He seized her by the throat and threw her against the wall. She slid to the ground and lay completely still, a streak of blood on the wall displaying her path.

Albus felt wrath such as he had never experienced before. He pointed his wand at Grindelwald. "This ends tonight. I will not let you get away with what you have done."

Grindelwald sneered. "Empty threats, Dumbledore. In a few short minutes, the death toll for tonight will be three." He began sending curses at Albus, darting around the room. Albus deflected them easily, sending back rounds of his own. With a twirling of his cloak Albus disappeared and reappeared behind Grindelwald, shooting spells at his back. Grindelwald turned around and sent volley after volley toward Albus, narrowly missing a piece of falling rock when a spell went crooked and cracked the stone ceiling.

The two dueled fiercely for a long time, taking no notice of anything but their opponent. Neither saw Minerva stirring, and she went unnoticed as she stood on the edge of the fray.

When he jumped aside to avoid a rock, Albus made himself vulnerable for a moment. Grindelwald took advantage of this and shrieked, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Albus felt like time slowed down. He saw the streak of green light coming toward him, but he could not seem to get out of the way fast enough. He knew that this was the end. The light was but a foot away from him when Minerva threw herself in front of the oncoming spell.

Albus's eyes widened in shock as she fell to the ground, glowing slightly. Time resumed its normal speed and Albus stared helplessly while Minerva lay on the ground, screaming. After a minute Minerva lay still.

Albus looked furiously up at Grindelwald. "She was your daughter."

"She was nothing but a disappointment," he said coldly.

Before Grindelwald could do anything, Albus pointed his wand at his nemesis. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

The same spell that Minerva had so recently been hit with connected with her father. There was an expression of shock in his eyes as he fell to the floor, his body disintegrating as he went. With an ear-splitting shriek, his body was reduced to dust. Grindelwald McGonagall was no more.

Albus fell to his knees beside Minerva. She had sacrificed herself for him. It had been strange, though…he had never heard anyone scream when they were hit with the Killing Curse. It worked far too quickly.

He gently turned her over. He almost passed out when he saw that she was breathing. "Oh, Merlin…." He put his hand over her heart and felt it beating. He could not believe it. The Killing Curse had not killed her. For the first time in history, it had not worked. "Minerva," he whispered weakly. He stroked her cheek. "Wake up. Please wake up."

Tears ran down Albus's face as he cried silently for the one in his arms. What a life she must have had. He would probably never know what torturous experiences she had endured, but if what he had seen was any hint, he could not believe she was still alive.

Swaying slightly, Albus stood up. With one arm under Minerva's knees and the other around her back, he carried her up the stairs and away from the dungeon. He did not have the strength to apparate yet, but he did not want to keep Minerva in that dungeon of death any longer. He found what seemed to be the most pleasant room in the entire manor and he conjured up some blankets. He settled Minerva on them and covered her tenderly. After a moment's hesitation, he kissed her cheek. He lay down beside her so he would feel it if she moved, and almost instantly fell asleep.


	13. Explanations

Albus awoke when the sun came pouring in through the window. He was incredibly sore, but he ignored the shooting pain in his back and turned to see how Minerva was. She was still breathing. "Minerva," he said softly. He ran his thumb along her cheek.

Minerva slowly opened her eyes, and Albus almost fell over. Her eyes were even more shockingly green than they had been. It was the purest, deepest, most beautiful green he had ever seen. "Minerva?"

She sat up with a wince. "Professor Dumbledore? What happened?"

Albus sighed. "I killed your father. He is gone."

Minerva shook her head. "He was not my father. He never was. He did not know what it meant to be a father." She looked around glumly. "Could we leave? I don't think I can stand this place much longer."

He gave a dry smile. "I do not think I can either. But it is a bit of a walk. You must know that we cannot disapparate from within the grounds here. Do you think you can make it?"

"I hate to correct you, but…we can disapparate from here. Or at least I can. I can bring you with me."

Not for the first time since he met Minerva, he was floored. "You can? How?"

Minerva smiled slightly. "Never mind that." She stood up, feeling dizzy, and Albus followed suit. "Where are we trying to go?"

"My house."

"Take my hand." Albus did without a word. Instantly he felt the familiar feeling of apparation, and suddenly he was standing inside his kitchen. He turned to Minerva in amazement. "How…?" He stopped. Minerva was swaying as she stood. He reached out and caught her just in time. She was unconscious. He picked her up carefully and climbed the stairs to his room. He lay her on his bed and sat down beside her.

Albus was incredibly worried about her. She did not seem to be in very good shape. Not that he could expect more from someone who had survived the Killing Curse….Albus felt extremely confused. Minerva did not seem like she could really exist. She seemed to defy all laws of nature. Since Albus did not really know what was ailing her, he did not know how to help her. All he could do was wait.

Albus slept beside her in his bed that night. From what he had seen of her, she did not seem like she would mind, and waking up and seeing her there was immensely comforting to him. One time when he woke up, a smile passed over his face. He had just realized that he was in love with Minerva McGonagall.

The next morning, Albus opened his eyes to see that Minerva was sitting up. "Minerva! How are you?"

Albus could not be certain, but she looked as though she was smiling. "All things considered…I'm fine. Thank you. And you?"

Albus shrugged. "I'm fine. I have been very worried about you. I have so many questions for you."

Minerva nodded. "You can ask me anything."

"Let's go down to my office."

The two sat across from each other, separated by Albus's large desk. Minerva clasped her hands in front of her. Albus could not help smiling. She looked so calm and collected, even though she had just been through so much. It appeared not to bother her at all, but Albus thought he knew better. It was a mask.

"My first question will probably come as no surprise to you. How on earth are you alive?"

Minerva actually laughed, and it occurred to Albus that he had never heard her laugh before. Nor had he seen her truly smile. The sound was wonderful. "You are one to get right into things, aren't you?" She paused, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps it would be easier if I started from the beginning. I'm sure all of your questions will be related to each other."

Albus nodded mutely. Minerva looked him straight in the eyes. "I am not a normal witch, Professor. I'm not sure how much you know about the Dark Arts, but even if you were the most learned person in the subject, you would still probably not have heard of what I am going to tell you. There is a spell, and incredibly obscure spell, that when performed, can make someone have no limit to the power they can obtain. It requires the one who casts the spell to sacrifice herself when she is pregnant." Minerva looked uncomfortable for the first time in her explanation. "My mother completed the spell."

Albus stopped breathing. He had never heard of such a spell. It was inconceivable. "So you are…there is no limit to your power?"

Minerva tilted her head. "There is. At this moment. But it is always possible for me to gain more. As ridiculous as it sounds, it was my father's plan to harness my power to enslave the human race."

He stared at her. "You are powerful enough to enslave the human race?"

Minerva turned red. "Theoretically." She sighed. "My father used my mother to get me. He had to keep me downtrodden all of my life, but I did not know anyone else. I did not know that he did not actually love me until I was eleven. He would always make me practice magic when he went out to do 'business', and he taught me spells. I don't need a wand to do magic. To keep me under his control, he would punish me if I disobeyed him. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me since I can remember, always telling me that I had to let it work. Spells cannot work on me unless I let them."

Albus leaned forward. "Do you mean that I could get out my wand right now, do any spell, and you could completely throw off its effects?"

"I do. Try it, if you want."

Albus pointed his wand at her. "Impedimenta." Nothing happened. "Stupefy!" He stopped. "That's amazing."

"I guess I don't throw it off so much as absorb it. I feel stronger even after you did only two spells."

"When did you find out that your father was not who you thought he was?"

Minerva looked down. "When I was eleven, I went downstairs when some men came by. I saw him kill them. He used the Cruciatus Curse on them and then killed them. He had always said that when he used that curse, it was because he loved me. I knew that wasn't true. I realized that I have no idea what love is."

Albus could tell by her voice that she was very saddened by this. It would be terrible to not know what love was. "If spells do not affect you, what happened the other night? The Killing Curse hurt you."

"But it only hurt me. There was so much power behind it that I could not absorb it well enough. Apart from that, my father had been…beating me…so much that I did not have the strength to deal with spells like that. His Cruciatus Curse worked. I honestly expected his spell to kill me. I'm nearly as surprised as you are. It just felt like a million Cruciatus Curses at once."

Albus's mouth went dry. She would die for him. In an effort to break the silence that had fallen, Albus spoke up. "What happens if you do magic with a wand?"

Minerva looked like she was going to smile. "I don't know for sure, but I have a suspicion that whatever I was directing my spell at would blow up. Care to try it?"

He laughed. "No. I will take your word for it." He paused. "Minerva…thank you. You saved my life, and in doing so, you saved everyone. How can I ever repay you?"

Minerva looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't leave me," she whispered.


	14. Love

When the news that Albus Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald reached the world, he could not escape the flocks of admirers that followed him everywhere. He wished that he could be out of the spotlight for even a minute, but it did not seem possible.

Albus had kept the story as simple as possible. He had not released Grindelwald's last name, and he did not say that Minerva was the Dark Lord's daughter. He said nothing of her survival of the Killing Curse, and simply made it out that she had been a prisoner of his.

Albus kept his promise to Minerva. He enrolled her in Hogwarts in all the N.E.W.T. level classes and she was sorted into Gryffindor, if only for a year. She often came to his classroom and office and they got to know each other very well. Indeed, no one really knew anything about Minerva McGonagall apart from Albus, and she was perfectly happy to keep it that way.

One day, when Albus and Minerva were sitting in his office, playing chess, Minerva stopped. She looked up at him. "Albus?"

She looked troubled. He took her hand. "Yes?"

"I know what love is." She gazed into his blue eyes. "I love you, Albus."

Albus had been waiting to hear that for months. He leaned across the chess board and kissed her passionately.


	15. Perfection

The raindrops continued their slow journey down the glass, glinting with the orange firelight. The storm still raged on, the rain coming down in torrents. It drenched everything it came in contact with, including the two who stood out on the balcony, their eyes turned toward the sky.

"It is truly a new world, Albus."

Albus put his arm around Minerva's waist. "Indeed it is. If only for a time."

Two stars glinted brightly overhead, fighting to be seen through the storm. "Perhaps this will be the last time. Maybe it will all be over soon," Minerva said softly. She looked back at Albus.

"I hope so, my love." He caressed her face tenderly and kissed her lips. Slowly, gently, he lowered her to the floor.

As they lay making love in the rain, the world was indeed perfect, if only for a moment in time.


End file.
